Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie Cast: *Narrator as Himself *Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) as Himself *Moon as Himself *Mr. Dumpthy as Himself *Toyland Express as Itself *Toyland Express Two Coaches and Caboose as Themselves *Betty Mary as Herself *Sheep as Themselves *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Himself *Casey Junior Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Van, Flatcar and Caboose (Dumbo) as Themselves *Spoon and Dish as Themselvses * *Jack as Himself *Jill as Herself * * *Uncle Barnaby as Himself *Scat as Himself * * * *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) as Themselvses *Violet Zebras and Camels car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Light Blue Monkeys and Gorillas Cage car (Circus Train and the Clowns) as Themselvses *Teal Organ car (Fisher Price Here Comes the Circus Train/Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Greenline Elephants car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Red/Orange Kangaroos car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Silver Hippos car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Black Horses car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Brown Giraffes car (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Pink Coaches (Inside Freight Train) as Themselvses *Purple Freight car (Freight Train) as Themselvses *Blue Gondola car (Freight Train) as Themselvses *Green Ostriches Cattle car (Freight Train) as Themselvses *Yellow Lion Cage Car (Freight Train) as Themselvses *Orange Horses car (Freight Train) as Themselvses *Red Caboose (Freight Train) as Themselves *Dumbo (Live Action) as Himself *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Themselvses *Wild Animals (Dreamworks/Pokemon/Jetlag/Disney) as Themselvses *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Herself * * *Aliyah Din as Herself *June as Herself *Crysta as Herself *TinkerBell as Herself *Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself *Cartoon Parrot as Themselves *Cartoon Tiger as Themselves *Cartoon Lion as Themselves *Cartoon Peacock as Themselves *Cartoon Zebra as Themselves *Cartoon Monkeys as Themselves *Cartoon Seal as Themselves *Cartoon Elephant as Themselves *Zoo Frizzle as Herself *Cartoon Children as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Alvin Seville as Himself *Simon Seville as Himself *Theodore Seville as Himself * * * *Goofy Crowd Cheering as Themselvses *A Girl, Mermaid Human, Elephant, Nine Elephant Girl, Eilonwyladdin, Princess Wendy, June, Sofia White, Anna Harp, Gretchen Bell, Gogo Darling, Bimbettes, Sarah Murphy's, Jasmine Maple, Elsaerella, Janecy, Dawnty, Patty, Candace Amber and Stacy, Ellie Alice and Peaches, Vanessa Poppins Ginger and Isabella Price, Elona Lioness Shanti, Megara Flynn, and Astird Lioness, Melody, Honey Lemon Darling, Melissa Sister, Clumsy Girl, Winifred, Rapunzelcules, Marahute, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Princess Pea, Milly the Snow Queen, Sawyer Jumbo Kimagra, Aurora Hirano, Cecilia, Kiara, Sarabi, May Maple, Nala, Belle Charming, Stephanie Mermaid, Holly, Dorothy Ann the Girl Cub, Fernhontas, Jessica Rabbit, Wonder Red, Duck Ostrich Cow Camel and Elephant Penny Jill Kiki Annie Star Butterfly Robyn Starlinnastiasa Inezlan Aliyah Din Snow White Two June Jenny Princess Peach and Isabella as Themselves * * * * * *Mother Goose as Herself *Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Fireside Girls and Cartoon Girls as Themselves *Three little Pigs as Themselves *Big Bad Wolf as Himself *Sheep as Himself *Brushman as Himself *Three Candlesticks as Themselves *Gozango as Himself *Rhenido as Himself *Monkey Wrench as Himself *Toyland Albumin as Himself *Princess 14 Elephant as Themselves *Bad Goat as Himself * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cartoon Mouse as Themselvses *Cartoon Horse as Themselvses *Cartoon Cow as Themselvses *Cartoon Rooster as Themselvses *Cartoon Checks as Themselvses *Cartoon Sheep as Themselvses *Cartoon Dog as Themselvses *Cartoon Pig as Themselvses *Cartoon Hen as Themselvses *Cartoon Duck as Themselvses *Mickey Mouse Farmer as Himself *Cartoon Animals as Themselvses *Figaro and Cleo as Themselvses *Disney Princess Frozen & Moana as Themselvses *Elmo as Himself *Christmas Cartoon Screaming as Themselves *Cartoon Christmas Wild Animals as Themselves *Rustee Rails as Himself *Two Cage Wagon Car as Themselves *Santa Claus as Himself Scene: #Walt Disney Showcase Opening #Jetlag and Disney Beginner Christmas Intro #"From All Of Us To All To You" #Main Title "Toyland" #"Merry Christmas to You" Benny the Cab Pull Casey Jr's Circus Four Coaches, Boxcar Six Flatcar, Five Van and Brakevan, Lightning McQueen Pull Annie and Clarabel Circus Nine Boxcar Cattle Flatbed and Toad, Alan Mack Pull Gordon Coaches Long Railroad Tracks #Express #Tom & Mary #Toyland Carnival/"Mickey Mouse Club" / “Toyland” #Mean Scat Goliath II Wolves Dog and Baby Uncle Barnaby Stromboli Jack and Jill Six Class Scat Baby Bert Pig and Uncle Barnaby Mclaech Sheriff Pete and Jafar Dream Voice/"Fruit Song" # Green Eggs and Ham / Uncle Barnaby Jack and Jill #“Dream” #"We're The Chipmunks" Zoo Animals and Alvin Seville and Zookeeper #March Hare and Mad Hatter Panchito Pitstoles Princess Marie Charlene Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Walk Main Street #Dumbo Pokemon Mammal and Disney Princess Thomas Circus Coaches Boxcar Flatcars and Caboose Trackless Circus Train Filed Trip Long Railroad Track “Puff ’N’ Toot” #Slim Jim - Larry #Light Green Screencaps on Annie Jasmine Belle Stacy Bimbettes Cinderella Brenda Dee Dee Taffy Aliyah Din Feet June Cover Nose Crysta and Tinker Bell Timothy Q. Mouse #"Inside a Zoo in the City" Cartoon Zoo Animals and Fiona Frizzle and Cartoon Children #"I Wish I Had a Horse" Dave Seville and Three Chipmunks Four Horse #Grover the Dancing Waiter #Hockey Homicide #All Girl Costume "Jump Righ to it" Party Hall #Iago Leo Fairy Godmother & Paul Costume Quincy Michael & Charlie Costume, Shaggy Robin Hood Costume, Peter Pan Clown Costume, Captain Caveman Asterix and Obelix Tweedledee and Tweedledum Costume Evil Queen Maleficent Hades Costume Pain and Panic Sir His Magic Mirror and Kaa Hall #Brer Bear Tree Brer Rabbit and Brer Fox Yellow Screencaps on Stromboli Seven Dwarfs 7D, Young Simba Young Kovu and Kion and Young Tod Pluto Hathi Jr, Dumbo and Lumpy / Alvin #Cartoon Dog and Cats "Sleigh Ride" (original Christmas-themed hip hop song, nineties) #Pluto Sing Cartoon Dog and "One Jump Ahead" Cartoon Boys and Girls #Jungle Baby Jungle Wolf Cub #Not for Sale #"The Factory Songs" #Three Kittens, Rapunzelcules, Wendymine, Friar Tucktun and Eilonwyladdin Costume Green Chair #"The Walrus and Carpenter" Cartoon Dragon #Rapunzel, Eilonwy, Wendy, Esmeralda, Alice, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas and Snow White "Ten Princess Bed" / Telephone Talk and Steam Whistle Talk #Mother Goose Makerphone Isabella and Fireside Girls Cartoon Girl "Let the Snow Let the Snow Let the Snow"/Jack and Jill Uncle Barnaby and Scat #The Three Little Pigs "Who Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" & "A Crooked Man" #Gonzago and Rhindgo meets Uncle Barnaby #A Monkey Wrench #"Princess Elephant March" / Baa Baa Bad Goat #"Grin Grimmin Ghost" Dreamworks MGM Jetlag & Disney Villain/"The Worst Ye To Come" #Nestea Commercial 1996 #Goblin Forest/Alice, Minnie Mouse, Jenny Foxworth, Isabella Garcia Shapiro Milly Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater, Snow White, Wendy Darling and Princess Eilonwy #Sesame Street ABC Disco #Rainbow Screencaps on Cartoon Boy and Girls "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" #The Jungle Book Read Along Told by Mickey Mouse #Beauty and the Beast Read Along Told by Gonzo #The Little Mermaid Read Along Told by Ludwig Von Drake #The Jungle Book Told by Phineas Flynn #Dumbo Read Along Told by Goofy Include the Songs "Casey Junior" #Power Platypus Read Along Told by Donald Duck #The Great Mouse Detective Read Along Told by Chip 'n' Dale #Frozen Read Along Told by Annie and June Quincy and Leo #Peter Pan Read Along Told by Tigger and Pooh Include the Songs "You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly" and "Following the Leader" #Alice in Wonderland Read Along Told by Sofia #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Told by Tinker Bell #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along Told by Iago #Mickey and the Beanstalk Read Along Told by Ash Ketchum #The Great Mouse Detective Read Along Told by Flik #Frozen Read Along Told by Mr. Snowman #Cars Read Along Told by Thomas the Tank Engine #Aladdin Read Along Told by Timothy Q. Mouse #Cinderella Read Along Told by Minnie Mouse Include the Songs "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Bibbidi-Boobidi-Boo" #101 Dalmatians Read Along Told by Count von Count #Bambi Read Along Told by Professor Owl Include the Songs "Little April Shower" and "Love Is A Songs" #Sleeping Beauty Read Along Told by Pinocchio Include the Songs "Once Upon a Dream" #Tarzan Read Along by Timon #Inside Out Read Along Told by Pinky and the Brain Jim Crow Crysta and Thumbelina #The Fox and the Hound Read Along Told by Agent P #Once Upon A Princess Read Along Told by Alice #The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Read Along Told by Huey Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby #Lady and the Tramp Read Along Told by Pumbaa #The Muppet Read Along by Tigger #Pocahontas Read Along by Kermit the Frog #A Bug's Life Read ALong by TInker Bell #The Emporer New Groove Read Along Told by Lumpy #Lilo and Stitch Read Along Told by Garfield #Robin Hood Read Along Told by Alvin Seville Include the Songs "Oo - De - Lally" and "The Phony and England" #Who Framed Roger Rabbit Told by Bugs Bunny #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along Told by Pluto #The Black Cauldron Read Along Told by Tito #The Lion King Read Along Told by Rafiki #Hercules Read Along by Phil #Pinocchio Read Along Told by Elmo #The AristoCats Read Along Told by Miss Frizzle and Class #Home On The Range Told by Yakko Wakko and Dot #Mickey's Christmas Carol Read Along Told by Roquefort and #Oliver and Company Read Along Told by Jiminy Cricket #Casey Junior, Benny the Cab, Toby the Dog, Lightning McQueen, Speed Buggy, Star Butterfly, Eilonwy, June, Alice, Snow White, Belle, Sofia, Carrie, Honey Lemon and Gogo, Tow Mater, Donald and Dougal, Pucca Train, Shanti # Kim, Jenny Foxworth, Ballerina, Isabella, Astrid, Tootle, Wendy Darling, Candace Flynn, Milur, James the Red Engine, Magic Carpet, Linus the Locomotive, Baia Train, Golden Harp and Mulan Ninja #"Accidents Will Happen" Cartoon People Animal Clown, Crash #Red Screencaps on Funa Floria, Orange Screencaps on Marry Wheater Primrose, Yellow Screencaps on Crysta Tinker Bell, Green on Screencaps Velma and Betty, Blue Screencaps on Willma Penelope Pitstop, Purple Screencaps on Misty May, Teal Screencaps on Dawn Iris, Gold Screencaps on Annie Milly and Pink Screencaps on Robyn Starling and Kim #Cartoon Train "Casey Junior" #Four Steam Whistle and Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine meets The Sultan Big Top Station Tent #Baia Train The Light Goblin King and Goblin Goblin Forest #"Here Come Santa Claus" / The Key #"It's You" #Stop That Ball Blinky, Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Toaster, Mrs. Pott, Chip, Feather Duster Liuminre and Cogsterworth Cartoon Parade and Dance "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" Misty Harp #Sesame Street Muppet Sesame Dream Hard Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Rainbow Harp Prince Charming #Fourteen Thieves Elliot the Dragon Ariel's Sister Sebastian Honest John and Gideon Coachman #"Dalmatian Palmation / I Wan'na Be Like You / Relive the Magic" Cruella De Vill Feet People Fix Susie the Golden Window #Cartoon Run & Fly "The Chipmunks Songs (Christmas Don't Be Late)" Rock Mix Oliver and Company Subway #"Everybody Wants To Be A Bug" Cartoon Bugs #Isabella Garcia Shapiro Wonder Woman Costume and Tinker Bell and Bat Cat Costume Fly #"Frosty the Snowman/Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer" Colours Screencaps on Cartoon Parade #Alvin's All-star Animal Band #Inside A House That is Hunted Cartoon Villain and Monster with Batman Duck Costumes #Luwdig von Drake Goldilocks and The Three Bears #Professor Owl and Class Bird Fantasia Milo Murphy Law Star vs. Forces Evil Phineas and Ferb Recess Rainbow Screencap Three Amigos Pinata #Phineas and Ferb "The 12 Days Of Christmas" Cartoon Character Movies #"Please Some One Banana" and Magic School Bus All Over Water #"The Bare Necesities" Cartoon Bears #"The Siamese Cat Song" Cartoon Cat #Danimals Kids 2001 #"It's A Small World" Cartoon Holiday (Spanish) #Starburst Chew the Clue Donald Duck #Cartoon Dream Voice 1 #Cartoon Dream Voice 2 #Lost Bat Owl Wolf Dragon Caterpillar Snake Frog Pink Elephant Log Crocodile and Grizzly Bear Bugs Bunny Cogsterworh and Luminer #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice Wendy Snow White and Eilonwy Cartoon Girl and Dumbo #"Topsy Turvy" Cartoon Circus Gypsy Christmas #Smitty Boy Evil Witch Blue Screencaps Mickey Mouse Mouse Prince Orange Screencaps Penguin Princess Penguin Sliver Screencaps Mowgli Shanti Electric Line Joe Jenny White Screencaps Prince Philip and Aurora Briar Rose Red Screencaps #The Nutcracker Princess #"On the Record A Silly Symphony" Cartoon Movies #Top Cat Dodger Scooby Doo Jim Crow and his Brothers Cats and Dog Bonkers and Gretchen Timothy Q. Mouse Five Penguin Bend #Peter Pan Turquoise Pizza Fluwddur Dog Stripe Taran Gold Bug Louie Sock Snake Sounding Jug Princess Eilonwy One Shoe Off Nice Feet Up Lift Sit Chair and Cecilia Cover Nose 6 Boy & Girl American Screencaps #"Polly Wolly Doodle" Chriatmas Parade Walk Long Track Gym Cartoon Characters and Peter #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Long Hallway OWCA #"Beauty and the Beast" Colorful Screencaps Boy and Girl #"I Wan'na Be Like You" Cartoon Walking Toontown New York City Road #Sesame Street Grover 39 Stairs # Alvin Show Bambi Dumbo Goliath II Sound "Home on the Range" #Looney Tunes Blue Boxcar and Scrooge McDuck Luigi Mario Alvin Seville Simon Seville and Theodore Seville #Donald Duck Chip and Dale Dolores and Jiminy Cricket #Aladdin and Jasmine, Marco and Star, Anna and Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa, Penny and Cody, Peter and Heidi, Cogsterworth, Lumiere and Feather Duster Human, Peter and Sarah Murphy's Misty Pokemon Costume #Inside a Barn in the Country Cartoon Farm Animals and Mickey Mouse Farmer #Alice and Tigger "Must Be Santa" Animal Parade Road #King Claw and Claw Guard and Glasses Crow Dragon Maleficent Hallway OWCA #Toyland Solider vs. Goblin #Mary Tom Piper Jack and Jill Candace Alice Costume, Rapunzelcules Costume, Gretchen Bell, Eilonwyladdin, Princess Wendy, Costume and Elena Adult Zumba Jane Elephant Magic Bird Tiger Mickey Mouse and Pluto Figaro and Cleo #Vanellope Meets Disney Princesses Frozen and Moana #Cartoon Christmas Disco Parade Medley #Christmas Cartoon Screaming #"Decek the Halls" Noah's Ark #Rustee Rails Ride Again "Feliz Navidad" #Christmas / "Toyland / We Wish You A Merry Christmas" / Finale #End Credits Four Medley Black Screecanps on Genie #Theater Seven Dwarfs Walt Disney Showcase Closing #Disney Christmas Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale as Himself The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express as Itself Benny the Cab in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Benny the Circus Taxi Cab Engine as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 as Himself Annie-0.png|Annie Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah Din as Herself 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg| Kim.jpg|Kim as Herself Cleo the Fish.jpg| Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry the Green Engine Owl Scream as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Rabbit Scream as Herself Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Babes in Toyland Movies Category:Movies Spoof